Nature Plastic Model Series/2005 Anime
プラモシリーズ |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Season = 2 |Episode number = 40 |Rōmaji = Shizen kansatsu puramoshirīzu |Adapted manga chapter = |Manga = Doraemon }} Nature Plastic Model Series is an episode from the 2005 series. Plot After Suneo shows his friends a plastic model of a dinosaur he made, Nobita is determined to do a plastic model for himself. Suneo senses something amiss, because Nobita would go to Doraemon when he says so. Nobita indeed persuades Doraemon, who cites the example of the plastic model of 22nd century-Tokyo, where it takes years to build everything, including the buildings and transportation, in a scale of 1:100. However, he refuses to give one to Nobita, as he had not built a single plastic model yet, but after much persuasion from Nobita, he decides to give a butterfly plastic model to him. Doraemon and Nobita sets up the plastic model, which consists of pedestal parts and two halves of a plastic egg shell, and places the glued egg on the pedestal. Suneo quietly follows Nobita and sees his plastic model of a "plant" from a traffic pole. Finding it funny, he laughs and falls off the pole. Meanwhile, Nobita and Doraemon watches closely as the egg hatches into a caterpillar, then into a butterfly before it disappears back into the two-halves of the egg shell. Nobita invites Shizuka to come over to his house to see a plastic model, which is through the open lot where Gian and an injured Suneo are chatting. She joins Nobita and Doraemon in watching the growth of a frog and is in for a scare when it suddenly jumps out of the tank. Furious, she leaves, but Nobita makes her stay and gives her the sparrow plastic model to take it home. Suneo sees Shizuka taking a plastic model back home, and decides to take a look. He sees a sparrow flying above him, and is surprised to find it feeding its chicks outside Shizuka's house. He rushes back to Nobita's house to steal one for himself, by scaring Doraemon away. Suneo assembles both halves of a huge egg on a pedestal in his room. At night, a creature larger than the size of Suneo's residence destroys the house, forcing Suneo and his parents out of the residence. When Nobita and Doraemon arrive at the scene, Suneo tries to salvage the situation, and as the dinosaur begins to move, it blows him back to where his parents are. Furthermore, because Suneo used the Stop Spray, it becomes hard for it to turn the roaring dinosaur back into an egg. Characters *Suneo Honekawa *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Doraemon *Suneo's father *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Nature Plastic Model Series *Stop Spray *Take-copter Quotes Trivia *In many overseas broadcasts, due to this episode lasting for only 11 minutes, the episode A World Without Mirrors was aired together to make up for the underrun. *The destruction of Suneo's house occured at night, instead of immediately during the day in the 1979 anime. Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes